This invention relates to an animated light sculpture framework and more particularly to an animated, free-standing, collapsible, three-dimensional wire framework and light supporting display for use as a decorative light sculpture wherein the head and neck portions of the display are moved up and down in an oscillating manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,927 is incorporated by reference into this application, as provided by Manual of Patent Examining Procedure, Section 608.01(p). Particular attention is directed to the drawings and specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,927 where the subject matter being incorporated may be found. Further, the reference numerals used in U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,927 to identify various elements of the invention described therein are also used herein to identify identical elements found in this invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an animated, free-standing, three-dimensional, collapsible wire framework and light supporting display for use as a light sculpture wherein the head and neck portions of the display are moved up and down in an oscillating manner.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides an animated, three-dimensional wire framework and light supporting display comprising: a first wire frame assembly defining a first predetermined portion of a figure; an additional wire frame assembly defining an additional predetermined portion of the figure, the additional frame assembly hingedly connected to the first frame assembly; at least one support defining a further predetermined portion of the figure, the support connected to the first frame assembly; a motor connected to the first frame assembly; a first arm member connected to and extending from the motor for rotation in response to activation of the motor; a second arm member defining first and second ends, the first end rotatably attached to the first arm member; a counterweight having a first receptacle connected thereto; the second end of the second arm member rotatably positioned within the first receptacle; a third arm member attached to and projecting from the counterweight, the third arm member defining a distal end; a second receptacle attached to the additional wire frame assembly; and the distal end of the third arm member positioned within the second receptacle, whereby activation of the motor causes substantially up and down movement of the additional wire frame assembly.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory but are not restrictive of the invention.